Dark Universe
The Dark Universe is a series of monster films that are being developed and distributed by Universal Pictures. The Dark Universe serves as rebooted versions of past monster films that take place in a shared universe. The Mummy (2017) * Menehptre - Throat slit by Ahmant with sickle. * Ahmanet's Newborn Half-Brother - Throat slit by Ahmanet with sickle. * Ahmanet's Lover - Stabbed in the chest by Menehptre's Priest with spear. * Princess Ahmanet - Buried alive by egyptians. Reanimated by Set as Mummy. * Crusader - Buried in tomb with ruby. * At least 29 Crusaders - Buried in tomb. Reanimated as Zombies. * Terrorist '- Shot by Nick Morton with assault rifle. * '''Terrorist '- Blown up by Nick Morton with granade. * 'At least 21 Terrorists '- Blown up by air strike. * Colonel Greenway - Stabbed twice in the chest by Chris Vail. * Chris Vail - Killed by Nick Morton, by getting shot three times; was later resurrected by Nick Morton after he became possessed by Set. * Plane Pilot 1 - Birds flew into him. * Plane Pilot 2 - Birds flew into him. * US Soldier - Sucked out of plane. * Nick Morton - Died in the plane crash caused by Ahmanet. Later ressurected. * Pete - Killed during the chaos caused by Ahmanet's escape. * Police Officer 1 - Life force sucked out by Ahmanet. Reanimated as Zombie. * Police Officer 2 - Lifeforce sucked out by Ahmanet. Renimated as Zombie. * Police Officer 3 - Life force sucked out by Ahmanet. Reanimated as Zombie. * 'Zombie Police Officer '- Head stomped on by Nick Morton. * Pete - Stabbed electric circuits with axe under Ahmanet's control, cauing him to electrocute. * Prodigium Agent 1 - Life force sucked out by Ahmanet. * Kira Lee - Killed by Zombie Minions. * Prodigium Agent 2 - Killed by Zombies. * Prodigium Agent 3 - Killed by Zombies. * Prodigium Agent 4 - Killed by Zombies. * At least 3 Civilians - Killed off-screen. Reanimated as Zombie. * 'Zombie '- Beaten to death by Nick Morton with club. * Prodigium Soldier 1 - Killed off-screen by Ahmanet. * Prodigium Soldier 2 - Killed off-screen by Ahmanet. * Prodigium Soldier 3 - Killed off-screen by Ahmanet. * Prodigium Soldier 4 - Killed off-screen by Ahmanet, * 'Zombie '- Head destroyed by Nick Morotn with club. * 'Zombie '- Choped in half by Nick Morotn with club. * '3 Zombie Crusaders '- Bashed in the head by Nick Morton with rock. * Jenny Halsey - Drowned by Ahmanet. Resurrected by Nick Morton soon after he became possessed by Set. * '26 Zombie Crusaders '- Disintegrated when Ahmanet had no more need of them. * '2 Zombie Police Officers '- Disintegrated off-screen. * '''Princess Ahmanet/The Mummy - Life force sucked out by Nick Morton with Set's power. The Invisible Man (2020) Dark Army (TBA) Untitled Renfield Movie (TBA) Frankenstein Reboot (TBA) The Invisible Woman (TBA) Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Horror films